It's A Wonder
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: The humorous stages of first loves and first dates with our two new friends Ryan and Kelsi.
1. Morning

The old version of this story I made long ago was delete so basically I'm bringing it back with a few new quirks. It's almost the same except for a new chapter and few little tiny changes that no one would probably notice. This is an easy and pointless love story. It's funny and strange and it really doesn't have a plot. So if your in the mood for a funny little story then be my guest and read ahead. Cheers! Also in this first chapter I wanted to make it very clear of the different morning routines the two main characters have. Alright I'm done.

………….

R: It was my alarm clock that was beeping very loudly and annoyingly that woke me. Sitting up slowly like a cat from an afternoon nap I yawned. The night's events were similar as always I would read till my eyes grew tired then lay in my bed and think of her. She the one with long honey nut brown hair and eyes of ocean blue.

The clock is flashing 6:30 over and over again. I sat at the edge of my bed and just looked around. My room was simple navy blue walls and a large window to the left. Bookcases filled the right wall neat and organized. Simple. But I love it. Taking a quick shower I ran downstairs adjusting my collar and checking my reflection in the mirror.

"Mornin'!" Rosé shouted from kitchen.

"Hey" I smiled at her as she bustled around cooking breakfast.

"Have some eggs I put cheese in just the way you like it." Rosé grinned patting my back. I ate and watched her work. Her black hair tied up in a lose bun and a white apron on stained and looking ready for a good wash. Rosé Wellston worked around the house she was an 'extra help' as my parents called her. She was almost like part of the family.

"Well, well looks like someone was hungry!" She laughed picking up my plate and washing it in the sink.

"Good morning!" Came another voice from the doorway.

"Hey Shar" I said looking to see her smile.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" I laughed.

"Well it's another beautiful day why shouldn't I be happy" I watched her sit down and look outside with a dreamy look plastered on her face.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain basketball player now would it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Who? Zeke?" She asked while trying not to smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Sharpay huffed looking away.

"Sure." I smirked. The morning events are like always a quiet breakfast afterwards a report on our parent's schedules, they would be home at five, and then off to school riding in Sharpay's new red convertible.

"So anyway as I was saying new auditions are coming up and we must beat…" She gave that look again like she had eaten something terrible then went on "Troy and Gabby I mean sure their nice and all and we get along whenever there aren't any plays going on but this time we must get the leads ok?" She looked to me and I shrugged.

"Sure." Sharpay growled "Ryan! Come on get with it we need to beat them I want the lead again I want to be the star don't you?"

I nodded and sighed "I do but I just don't understand why we need to be so crude about it." She turned into the school parking lot and stopped the car and turned to face me completely.

"It's like this: they stole our well… thing I mean you don't seem me running off and joining the math club or you running off to be a basketball star. Why can't it just stay the way it was we have our thing and they have theirs. They are taking over Ryan and soon we won't have anything to do in the drama club soon we'll be nothing but a washed up has been do you want that?"

I pondered the thought then shook my head "No, I really don't I love acting."

She laughed "Good now let's go meet up with Kelsi she is suppose to have our new material." My eyes glazed over for a moment and I smiled a dreamy smile. Kelsi.

K: Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- SLAM! Crashing my hand on top of the alarm clock I groaned and rolled over reaching for my glasses only to knock them onto the floor. Hissing a curse I stood up and tripped over one of my music books.

"OW!" I yelped falling flat on my face. "I hate my life" I murmured under my breath. Picking up my small round glasses I sighed happily. Praise God I can see! Walking downstairs I spotted my dad sitting at the table reading the 'Daily News Journal'.

"Hey" I greeted him with a wave. "Mornin' hun" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So it's Monday Movie night your turn to pick" He smiled sipping his coffee and placing the paper down.

"What do you say Clerks or Monty Python?" I asked grabbing a bowl and cereal.

"Humm" He said scratching his chin in thought. "I'd go with Monty and this time make it 'The Life of Brain' the 'Holy Grail' we just saw."

I nodded in agreement. "Done daddy-o. Hey I'll need the car for today then." I looked up to see him smirking and pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"Sure thing Marty is driving me to work today but tomorrow the car is mine babe so it'll be back to biking it to school."

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "Ok I guess so!" Standing up he chugged the rest of his coffee then straightened his red tie and fixed his name tag.

"How do I look Kels?" He said holding out both hands.

"Like the best employee 'Kay's Bookstore' has ever seen" I laughed.

He rushed out the door at the sound of a car beeping yelling "See ya kid-o." As he slammed the door behind him leaving me sitting alone in the kitchen in my pajamas eating Froot Loops.

Running my hands along the steering wheel I couldn't help but laugh. It's been so very long since I've last driven. Normally I'd ride my bike or take the bus to school considering the fact that my father and I have only one car.

Pulling out of the driveway slowly I frowned. Tunes I need tunes. Flipping on the radio I tried to fight the static in an attempt to find something worth listening to.

Suddenly as if the heavens were smiling down on me a song came on not that clear but it was there. Stealer's Wheel 'Stuck in the Middle with You' a must love song of mine. Drumming my fingers along with the song I hummed softly till the school was visible.

Pulling in I checked the time 7:15 perfect! A few minutes early for the Drama Twins meeting. Reaching the band room I slipped though the door. Good ol' Mr. Featherstone he always keeps the door open for me. No one was in there. It was dark and quiet a great time for a quick melody before running off to first period and having to sit through another class with Darbus.

Turning to the very back of the room I saw Pete sitting there looking lonely for a good song. Walking slowly up to the grand piano I smiled slyly and ran one of my fingers across the keys. Who couldn't appreciate a piano's soft charm? Setting myself down, I began. It was a piece I have been working on since last five months. And I was hoping that Darbus would like it enough to cast it for the winter musical.

R: Walking down the hall I trailed behind Sharpay. Her high class shoes clicked and clacked against the tile floor. Nearing the room I was hit with a sound of simple pleasure. Kelsi's music.

It sounded new, fresh and perfect. I walked in front of Sharpay to get a better look. Opening the door quietly I slipped in getting a weird look form Shar all the while. She sat there, eyes closed and fingers dancing across the keys. She looked at peace whenever she was here alone in the dark band room.

"Kelsi!" A voice sounding impatient from behind me. "Where are our new scales for tonight's practice?"

Kelsi stopped and turned to us looking annoyed. "Right here Sharpay" Kelsi said holding them up.

"Ryan" Shar said tapping her foot in the doorway.

" Huh? Oh right" I walked over to her. She looked up at me with a frown and handed them over. Our fingers brushed for a spit second and I felt sick to my stomach. Butterflies burst through my chest and a faint blush creep up my cheeks.

"T-Thanks" I crocked feeling like an idiot.

She only nodded and began packing up her things. I walked out of the room giving the papers to Sharpay as she shook her head and looked over them. I let out a huge breath as we made our way to Mrs. Darbus's class. It's going to be a long, long day.

K: Ryan is weird. It's plain and simple but he's not the normal kind of weird. Like take Zeke for example a high star basketball player that secretly bakes. Weird but not Ryan weird. Even as far back as I can remember when we met in sixth grade he was weird. He didn't talk much just kept to himself and he is very spacey.

Like the last drama club meeting. It was last week we were all sitting in the classroom listening to Sharpay drone on and on about nothing. I was half listening every so often tuning out to think about my music. Ryan however was just staring at me of at lest something behind me. I was sitting in front of the window. He had this far away look in his eyes. Yes, yes its true Ryan Evans is a very weird fellow.


	2. Hopelessly Broken

……………….

R: The day flew by, something I definitely was not expecting. Walking to the car I rolled up my sleeves, humid August weather is really getting to me.

I had a month's work of history homework stacked and shoved into my bag and I was simple dreading the ride home. Sharpay was in one of her moods again about Troy and Gabby. I collapsed into the driver's seat waiting for Sharpay; turning on the engine I suddenly felt a blast of cool air hitting my face.

Letting out a soft sigh I leaned my chair back. Ten minutes and three history discussion questions later Sharpay opened the car door and got in without saying a word. Something is most defiantly up.

"Hey" I said softly looking at her. Shar's face was stone and unreadable.

"So… how was your day" I chuckled wanting desperately to lighten the mood.

"…Fine" She sighed turning to look at the window. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"Shar you can tell me anything right?" She looked at me and nodded.

"I think" She breathed deeply "I think their going to get the lead roles again".

I kept my eyes on the rode. Troy and Gabriella. I suddenly hated them for putting my sister in a funk. She just looked aimlessly out the window not talking or moving. Sure the two are nice and polite but they are so in love and happy together. Always smiling and laughing it was enough to make anyone whose brain wasn't made of mush puke.

"I'm sure it'll be ok" I reassured her "I mean who's written the musical this year?"

Sharpay laughed. "Kelsi Nielson" She said in a mocking manner "She practically worships the ground those two walk on so of course she'll put in a good word for them."

"She's not like that!" I cried looking to her "I mean she doesn't worship them. They can sing ya know Shar"

She looked at me and frowned "Don't you think I know that! Their just so… so annoyingly perfect you know I just want to show them that the drama department is ours."

I could only nod and pull into the driveway. I to wanted to have the lead but I didn't mind sharing it I mean it was out senior year by this time next year we will have forgotten all about them.

"Just focus on doing the best you can" I said as we made our way into the house "Don't worry what they are doing just go about your business it'll all work out in the end" I said smiling softly at her.

"You're the best Ryan I don't know what I'd do without you" Sharpay said giving me a giant bear hug.

"Is that you two home form school?" Rosé cried form the dining room

"Yeah" Sharpay said walking to her and sitting down in one of the chairs.

I smiled "I've got tons of homework so catch up later ok?"

The two nodded as they began to talk and I went running for my room. Kelsi got the musical she had to be bouncing off the walls. I chuckled trying to imagine her smiling happily and dancing around.

K: Oh it's heaven on earth I swear! As soon as the words left Durbus's mouth I felt my entire body jump for joy but it wasn't till I got to the school packing lot that I actually literally did it.

I haven't felt like this since sophomore year when I got the gig. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Driving to the movie store I sung loudly with the song that was playing. I didn't know the words but right now it sure as hell didn't matter. I was on top of the world. Walking into the store a bell sounded.

"Hey hun!" Came a loud raspy voice from up front.

"Jake!" I laughed walking to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm here for Brain" I declared as he checked the computer.

"Yep got one in it's in the back let me go grab it for ya"

I shook my head "Nope I go it Jake." Walking to the back of the store I saw the tape and quickly took it brining it up front.

"Monday Movie Night huh?" He asked putting it in a bag and handing it over.

"Yep" I said taking the tape form him smiling all the while.

"What are you so happy about hun?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I got picked again for musical!" I said excitedly.

"Really kid-o ah that's great! I think this deserves a toast or a smoke!"

Shaking my head I smiled slyly. "Jake once again I'm 17 and I don't drink or smoke that's you buddy boy" I said pointing my finger at him.

Holding both hands up Jake roared with laughter "Guilty as charged!" Once again shaking my head I left, Jake was a strange one.

Getting home around four I started up a pot of tea. My dad's favorite drink after a hard day. Throwing the movie on the couch I dumped my homework on the floor and began. Only to be interrupted two hours later by the back door and a loud voice shouting

"I'm home! Where's the tea?" Running to the stove I poured two mugs of the hot brown liquid.

"Bad day?" I asked while he sipped the tea.

"You have no idea… what about you anything fascinating happen at school?" I could see right though his sarcasm and smirked at it while speaking.

"Yes actually something interesting did occur… drum roll please" Placing the mug down my dad began beating the end of the table.

"I was once again given the opportunity by the wonderful beautiful Mrs. Darbus-" my dad frowned.

"You're killin' me here hun".

"Anyway I've got it! My musical is once again going to be performed!" My dad jumped from his seat and took my hand spinning me around as I giggled.

"You're amazing! That's great!" The rest of the night was spent sitting in front of the tube watching our movie as I stuffed my face with M&M's and listened to my dad laugh hysterically.

R: "And I'am… done! Whoop!" Giving a shout and jumping up from my chair I stretched and ran to my bed. Falling on it with a large thump.

The history homework was finally finished. Looking at my ceiling I sighed in comfort. Tomorrow was another day full of annoying classmates and unwanted homework the only thing I had to look forward too was the after school drama meeting.

There hopefully I'd be able to hear Kelsi play. Watching her has become a normally routine of mine. She was so captivating with her shy appearance and warm eyes. So that's it I've decided to actually have a normal conversation with her and possible ask her out on a friend date. Just to get to know her I want to know her dislikes and likes.

What makes her smile and laugh? True I know music is a huge part of her life but what about other things like her family or friends? I wanted answers to my questions and I'm planning on getting them soon.

K: Perfect just absolutely perfect! My bike's tire is flat! Why oh why did this have to happen! I was halfway to school when suddenly BOOM! Flat tire. This sucks like really sucks. I can't help but frown and curse under my breath as I make my way to school dragging my bike along. Miserable I feel miserable. Cars are zooming by not looking back other's honking and laughing. I officially hate my life.

R: Riding this morning with Sharpay was a pleasure she was back to her normal spunky self. Laughing and telling stories about her days past as I drive. The radio was on playing an old 70's tune and I knew that today would be a good day.

But it was then that I spotted someone hulling their bike across the sidewalk looking terrible. It seemed to be a girl she was wearing her hair in a ponytail but most was hidden under a green hat.

"Kelsi?" I shouted in surprise.

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Asked Sharpay looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Look!" I said pointing to the slow moving figure in the distance.

"Oh" Shar laughed "its Kelsi this is so very funny" She giggled.

"Hey come on Sharpay be nice! I'm going to pick her up"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you must Ryan but remember she's one of them!" I would have asked what she meant by that but I was too concerned about Kelsi. I frowned as I began to pull closer.

K: "Oh you know what would be perfect right now if it started to rain!" I shouted while laughing at my situation.

This was bad very bad I'll be late to class and probably get a detention. For the past few weeks being late to first period has been a normal every day kind of thing and it was all because of my stupid locker! It refuses to open! Hearing someone approach I turned to find the Queen and King Drama freaks pulling up on the side of the road.

"Oh my life just got worse" Their probably going to laugh at me. This is bad very bad.

R: Rolling down the window I swallowed hard "H-Hey Kelsi need a lift?"

She looked at as if I was nuts. Why does everyone keep doing that?

"No- no thanks I've got it under control" She said looking back at her broken bike.

"I don't know" I laughed. "Looks like you could use some help to me" I grin at her hoping that would do it but apparently she wasn't amused.

"Listen" She said coming to me "I well I suppose I could use some help… so you think I could put this in back." She said referring to her bike.

"Sounds good to me" I said popping the back open.

K: He's being nice! Why is he being nice? He got out of the car suddenly I didn't expect him to do that but he did. He got out lifted my bike and placed it gently in back of his fancy expensive car.

He smiled at me then walked away getting back in the car. What's going on with him? He's never spoken more then three words to me now he's being all well helpfully.

Sitting in the back of the car I pondered so many things. The Sharpay and Ryan Evans I know or knew would have most likely driven on by and mocked me about it at school… but wait Sharpay would do that not Ryan. He's always there sitting beside or behind her only nodding and saying a few words. He's weird so weird.

R: What is she thinking? She's just sitting back there! Just sitting and staring out the window. What's up with her? Did I embarrass her? No, no I helped her. Pulling up into the parking lot I walked with her and popped the trunk and took her bike out again. Sharpay had already walked off laughing and muttering something under her breath.

Kelsi looked up at me with her ocean blue eyes and smiled politely.

"Thanks" she said.

I blushed and replied "No problem". We stood there for a moment both of us looking anywhere but each other.

"So I'd better get to class. I'll see you at the meeting today ok?"

And within a second she dashed off. Pulling her bike behind her and locking it up before she ran inside the school. I sighed angrily what was my problem? Why can't I just talk to her? I'm hopeless.


	3. And so I'm Crazy

K: Darbus is one crazy bird. But I do happen to get along with her on certain occasions. And now sitting in the drama room after school listening to her go on and on about my upcoming musical I have to respect her.

Considering the fact that my bike is ruined I'll have to wait around for my dad today. Great. But first there's Mr. Featherstone's music to take care of. I twirl my pencil around in thought for a moment. Hum? I wonder what the music teacher will have for me today.

Lost in my own wonder I drop my pencil. Quick as lightening there is Ryan. He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say.

"Welcome" He smiles.

And for some reason I see something I've never seen before. No one has looked at me that way. What does this mean?

"Miss Nelson!"

I shot up scared. "Y-Yes?" I squeak out.

"Would you care to share anything with us?" Mrs. Darbus says with a queer and angelic smirk.

"Um. I hope this-"

"That's great and now class…" Darbus interrupts.

I stop listening there. It doesn't bother me. I didn't have anything anyway. She dismisses us and I pack up reviewing and making sure all of my music is in place.

I walk out of the classroom to find the infamous twins discussing something or other. I walk by pulling my hair up in a tighter pony-tail, off to the salt mines of music.

R: I'am determined to get her to talk to me. I watched her walk by putting her hair up and suddenly I felt sure that it was time to suck it up and talk to the girl.

Sharpay was off with Zeke for the afternoon so the car and time to pass was all mine. Following her to the music room I watch her take out a key from her pocket and attempt to open the door, but having a little trouble.

K: Stupid door! Stupid key! Stupid everything! Getting fed up I threw my bag down and began jamming the damned key into the lock.

"Here… uh let me help you"

I turned around and there he was. Weird Ryan Evans.

"Um sure" I said handing the key to him.

He opens it with ease and the only sound is the door creaking open and our shadows forming in the dark room.

"Hey so I'm really happy that you got the musical this year."

I stare at him as he talks. Why is he talking to me? I can only nod and mutter a quick "thanks."

He smiles pleased with my answer.

"So what are you doing now?" He asks

Ok now I'm really freaked out. "Well I help Mr. Featherstone out with his new sheet music. I well I organize things and he lets me practice the piano." I finish and he looks into the room.

"You need any help?" He says with a shrug.

My mouth opens and closes. What am I suppose to say? No, I really hate you and your sister now leave me alone? Yea, yea that's what I'll say!

"Sure"

He seems really excited and walks into the room while I smack my forehead. I'm an idiot.

R: I'm utterly shocked that she agreed and that I actually asked her. I turn the lights on and very slowly it blinks and flickers till the room is lit.

Kelsi makes her way in checking Mr. Featherstone's desk and comes back with stacks and stacks of pages.

"Ok we you need to separate the music into categories like the saxophone music all in this pile. The clarinets over here and so on."

I nod and so we begin. The only noise is the sheets we were picking up and moving.

"Would you mind if I put on some tunes? I usually like something on."  
I tell her that'll be great and she gets up and turns the radio on to the jazz station.

A piano is playing and a women with a very deep honey thick voice is singing. Hum. I like it.

We finish early and I sit in a chair and Kelsi does the same.

"This was fun"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. I swallow hard.

"Hey Ryan why uh why did you do this?"

I look at her and think quickly. "I just …well Sharpay is out with Zeke and I saw you and thought why not! I needed something to do anyway."

She seems satisfied with my answer and nods.

K: What the hell? He wants to sit here at school and help me organize music? This guy is really, really… nice?

"Hey do you need a ride home?"

I look at him and think carefully. "I'm waiting for my dad."

"Oh" He says slowly looking defeated.

And for some reason when I see his eyes lose that sparkle I feel like a complete jerk. Maybe one ride wouldn't hurt.

"But you know I really don't want to wait around so I'll take you up on that offer." I say it and he smiles big and wide.

I show him to my bike and he seats in the back just like before. I sit up front with him.

"Where do you live?"

I tell him quickly the address and he tells me he knows exactly where that is. And then there is silence.

"Can I turn the radio on?"

He smirks and answers. "Can't stand the quite? Do you always need something on?"

Is he flirting?

"To be honest music is my life." I say matching his sly grin.

He turns it on to my jazz station and I can't help but feel strange sitting next to him. But the strangest part of all is I like it.

We reach my house and I get out and just before I shut the car door I ask him. "Would you like to help me again tomorrow?"

Ryan lights up and nods fiercely. "Yes, yes I would love to!"

"Tomorrow then right after school see you there Ryan." I say as I close the door and run to my house.

After I watch him pull out of the drive way I let out a breath that I didn't know I was even holding. I just asked Ryan Evans aka Drama King to spend the afternoon with me tomorrow. I must be crazy…


	4. Dares of Joy

Hello, hello again. Well this chapter is just another to past the time. Cheers!

…………….

K: Bus rides suck! It is a cruel, cruel punishment for children who must ride in such a thing in the mornings. Grumbling and muttering things under my breath I walked to my locker and twisted the dial putting in my combination only to have it not work. So I had to yank and pull and grip the whole while.

"Stupid locker!" I cursed beating it.

"Wow temper, temper." I heard a voice behind me laugh.

"Oh and if you think your so slick why don't you give it a try" I growled turning to see that Mr. Slick was none other then Ryan himself.

He was leaning against the long line of lockers his blonde hair looked very unruly and adorable under his navy blue hat that was tipped down in front of his face. Giving him a very mysterious look.

I blushed and murmured "Sorry didn't know it was you."

He smirked "Quite alright but let me help you with that" He walked in front of my locker and I gave him the combination.

He spun it around and hit the bottom then top and as if by magic it opened. I stood mouth open.

"How did you? What did you?" I couldn't speak it was amazing all year and last I've had trouble with that bloody locker and he did it without any trouble.

No longer would I be late to class and have the teacher give me the death glare or would I have detention. I was ecstatic! Jumping up I hugged him for a reason I don't know, my mind was cloudy with relief and pure joy.

He was shocked at first very stiff but soon enough his arms wrapped around my waist. A flood of butterflies rushed to my stomach, my mind cluttered and my cheeks were a bright red. Pulling away as the bell rang we simple stared at each other.

"Sorry" I said "I'd better go see you later" And without a word from him I was gone.

R: Did she just do what I think she did? Oh my… what the… wow! I stood dumbstruck in the hallway as others passed me by.

I walked to class in a complete daze and I couldn't wait for the day to end so we could file music yet again. Soon enough I found myself sitting in sixth period staring at the clock. Two minutes to go.

"Now class" My history teacher began "Your reports will be due on the third" One minute to go. "So I expect all of you to be working hard these will count towards a large proportion of your grade".

At long last the bell rang and I jumped from my seat racing to the door and to my locker stuffing my things in my bag I ran to her. Watching as she hit the bottom then top of her locker and smiled to herself. She carefully placed her things in her bag checking and double checking to make sure all was well.

I walked to her making sure she didn't notice me before I jumped form behind her yelling "Hey Kelsi!" Giving a sharp squeal she turned to me as I let out a loud laugh.

"Ryan!" She screamed "You scared me!" She looked slightly angry at fist before she too joined in with me, laughing.

K: What makes him like that? One day we hardly know each other and the next we're in the hallways joking and laughing over the mountains of homework and up coming auditions. I like him this way carefree and funny. We reach the band room just as Mr. Featherstone is leave.

"Hey Kelsi" cough "today it'll great if you" cough "just cleaned the room normally I would but" cough "I've got this cold and I'd better get home." Pulling out a white cloth he covered his mouth as he wheezed and coughed all the way down the hall.

"Well" I said as we walked into the room. "Let's get started."

Ryan walked in behind me but went straight for the radio. A spicy tune poured from the speakers a trumpet sounded and we both smiled as we stared putting away chairs.

"Wanna play something?" Ryan asked looking at me as he stacked the last chair up.

"Sure you pick" I said.

"Truth or Dare?" He said as I laughed out "Ah a classic!" We sat on the floor having finished the jobs and still having an hour to spend.

"Alright I'll go first" I grinned "Truth!"

Ryan looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Tell me your favorite color."

I tilted my head and frowned "That's what you want to know my favorite color?" He simply shrugged and nodded.

"Well ok its blue I love the color blue. Now your turn Truth or Dare my friend?"

He smirked "Truth." I leaned against the piano bench like yesterday deep in thought.

"Ok tell me something about Sharpay that no one else knows." He looked at me in shock.

"Oh come on I gave you an easy one!"

I laughed "Well I never said I'd do the same Mr. Evans now tell me somthin'"

He sighed before answering "She likes him you know Zeke she'll never tell anyone but she does a lot"

I smiled "Really? Wow that's a thought." The game progressed into mainly a truth game so far neither of us dared ask a dare.

R: It was my turn to ask a question she was waiting patiently looking to me smiling. Her tight bun, now lose letting strands of her brown hair free to fall on her shoulders and face. I leaned back and asked "So other hobbies what do you do other then music?"

I watched as she chewed her inner cheek thinking, pondering.

"I like to just hang out. I don't really like going out late partying or anything crazy I like being at home watching movies you know just reading or sitting around in my pajamas all day. I'm simple."

She shrugged it off as she finished waiting for me to respond. "I understand. I don't mind going out at night but then again I'd be just as happy being home…"

We stared at one another for a moment letting the last note of the soft clarinet play. The song was over and for a split second all was quiet I looked at her she at me. Silence ringing with the walls. I felt a burst of confidence spring through me.

"Truth or Dare Kelsi?" She never lost eye contact with me

"… Dare" she whispered.

I smiled thanking the heavens for her choice. "Go out with me."

As soon as the words left me so did my confidence I suddenly wished I had kept my mouth shut.

K: Did I hear him correctly? Go out with him! My mind was alive and a buzz with thoughts and choices to make.

"I'm sorry" He said looking away "That was stupid I'm stupid here I'll just take you home and we'll forget it ever happened."

Walking out to the car we didn't speak his face was turned away fro mine in embarrassment. The drive home was pure hell for both of us. The only sound was the passing of other cars. I looked at Ryan as he drove face flushed and brown eyes sad with worry. I smiled. Pulling up into my driveway I opened the door and got out.

Turning back I said "Well Mr. Evans I would think that Friday evening would suit me well what do you say?" He gave me a queer look of misunderstanding.

"For our date Friday evening pick me up around let's say seven ok?" I grinned. His face formed from confused to shocked to pure joy I laughed as added.

"Yeah F-Friday sounds great!"


	5. Finger Music

So ok I'm back. This chapter is just… well I had fun writing and thinking about it. It's basically the school day and the date. I'm going to be switching characters like crazy in this so I hope it's not to confusing. Cheers!

…………….

R: Friday. Friday. Friday. That weekday never sounded so sweet till now. Walking into school I swear I was on a cloud. Everything just seemed smoother better ah. I waltzed to my locker humming a tune when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Turning I came face to face with the reason for my joy, Kelsi.

"Ryan I was well wondering about our uh" I saw a blush creeping up her cheeks "date tonight I wondering what should I wear is this you know casual or what?"

I smiled "Casual most defiantly, I just wanted us to go out for some coffee or something. I know this small place that's hardly ever crowded not a lot of teens go there."

I saw her smile shyly I just know she'll like it its very warm and low-key perfect for us.

"Do you go there a lot Mr. Evans?" She smirked almost dare I say flirting again.

"Yes I do but you'll just have to wait till tonight my dear." I chuckled "May I walk you to class?" Lifting her head high she nodded.

"Why yes you may" Both of us sharing a laugh we walked side by side to drama.

K: Being walked to class I couldn't help but steal a few quick glances at him. He wasn't wearing a hat today and wasn't following Sharpay around like a little lost dog.

He looked confident and proud. I liked him this way, light and fun like walking on a cloud. Entering Darbus's class we took our seats. He sat next to Sharpay who was giving him weird looks that he dismissed.

Letting out a satisfied sigh I leaned back in my seat humming my music as Darbus taught class. Boring as usual class droned on but at lest this time I had something or better yet someone to daydream about.

I doubt he noticed me staring at him but I was taken by his good nature and warm attitude. He was just so different then I remember. He's not so weird and abnormal anymore he's just Ryan, just Ryan.

R: Is she staring at me? No, no it's all in my head. I tried to listen for the rest of class but it was hopeless my mind was only thinking of our date. I hope she likes the place I picked it's somewhere I go ever once in a while if I need to get out and away.

The sounding of the bell scared me and I jumped a little before hearing Kelsi giggle behind me.

"Nice one Evans" She smirked while walking out the door. I felt my body freeze up and my mouth become dry. She was just so amazing and…

"Ryan!" I heard a familiar voice ring through my thoughts "Hurry up we're going to be late!" Sharpay cried from the hallway.

Running after her I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kelsi's hips swung back and forth as she walked to her next class. My eyebrows shot up as I watched her, I stood in the doorway of science till Sharpay grabbed my collar and pulled me to my seat which got a few laughs form the other students and my ears turning a bright red.

K: Sitting on the bus I looked out the window and saw as the trees and other cars zoomed by in a blur. Other kids on the bus were laughing and talking. Some working on homework in vain as the bus would bump up and down ever few minutes meaning their papers and pens would go flying.

I sat towards the front of the bus giving me the perfect exit when my stop came. I didn't see Ryan for the rest of the day until he came by my locker at the last second and told me he'd pick me up at seven sharp.

Butterflies were filling my stomach as I heard him talk. Getting dropped off from the bus after school is the best feeling it's a sense of freedom. As I'm walking home the wind wisps around me picking up the fallen leaves and throwing them about. Reaching my house I pull out a house key and walk inside. Feeling light as a feather I dance to my room picking out something to wear.

R: Lying on my bed I can't help but laugh and roll over to check the clock. 5:30.

"Ryan?" Sharpay said softly and walking in. I looked up at her still smiling "So I hear from mom and dad you've got a hot date tonight." She said sitting on the edge of the bed as I sat up.

I nodded looking down at my hands "Yea."

She squealed "I knew it! Oh who is she tell me Ryan tell me!" I shook me head

"No we're keeping it quiet and to be honest I don't even know what you'd call us friends or boyfriend girlfriend." Sharpay just sat smiling like a little kid.

"Oh any girl would be happy to be with you! But your secret won't be safe for long I'll find out who this girl" She smirked. I just laughed and looked to my closet pondering what to wear.

K: "So…" My dad and I sat at the kitchen table as he sipped green tea. He had just gotten home from work tie loose and hanging haphazardly from his neck. "So this Ryan guy he's ok" He was looking at me and I could feel his embarrassment.

"…Yea but dad we're just going out for some coffee or whatever it's n-no big deal" I smiled weakly praying he'd buy it.

"You like him?" He asked his eyebrow shooting up into his gray thinning hair. Shit He noticed!

"Dad he's a friend from drama no big deal ok" I laughed nervously.

"Oh so you do like him" My father laughed. I want to die really I do never in my life have I discussed a boy with my dad never! The clock ticked to seven and at that second the doorbell rang my dear ol' dad let out a howl of a laugh as he raced me to the door.

"Dad please!" I begged as he answered the door and puffing out his chest.

"Hello there young lad" My dad began. I smacked my forehead I'm never going to make him tea again!

R: Having Kelsi's father answer the door was something that I wasn't expecting. I'm nervous as it is and now I must wow and woe the father. Kelsi was looking embarrassed and nervous when I looked to her. She was wearing her hair down and no hat, I missed the green hat but I liked her hair. It shined in the streetlights and her usual pale cheeks were flushed from her father's introduction.

"So Ryan have her home at a reasonably hour?" Her dad laughed. I nodded and shook his hand

"Yes sir" I felt stupid for acting like a chump but I really wanted to make a good impression.

K: Once we were settled in the car I let out a loud laugh and mimicked "Yes sir" just to see Ryan blush.

"Hey" He said "I wanted him to like me!" I could see him smiling from the passing car lights and I shuffled a giggle. The radio was on and Rod Steward's 'Legs' was playing. Silence had taken its toll and that awkward feeling crept onto us. Parking Ryan unbuckled and looked over at me.

"So here we are!" He said proudly "Come on." Jumping out of the car we walked in and found a table towards the back near a window.

"So do you like it?" He asked me as I looked around. The place was small with couches and bookcases in back. Painted in deep warm colors like yellow and orange I smiled deeply loving the feeling it was giving off.

"…Yes I love it" I replied as he gave me a boyish grin.

"Good I wasn't sure you know but you seemed like the kind of person who'd like this sort of thing and understand it you know…" I loved this he was shyly and slowly letting me in showing and telling me things I knew no one else knew.

"I get it and I love it, it's like our secret place." I said as the waiter approached. She was a tall women looking to be around 30 with blonde hair done up in a loose bun she smiled at us.

"How are we tonight?" Both of us nodded and said fine. She took our orders; I got a cup of mint tea while Ryan got black coffee. As she wrote it down and walked away I wrinkled my nose at Ryan.

"Black coffee?" He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I really like it weird huh?" I nodded

"Oh yea, I've never liked coffee but I love the way it smells so beat that for being weird!"

R: I laughed at her and threw my hands up "Got me on that!" We chatted for a bit of projects and homework before we began on my favorite topic. Music.

"So ok" She said taking a sip of her second cup of tea "What is your favorite all time band as in you could listen to it every day and never be bored of it?"

I thought and mulled it over. "I don't know there's a lot I really doubt I could pick just one"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Ryan there must be one at lest!"

I sighed "Ok you pick one then!" She sat back and chewed on her bottom lip. A nerves habit I've discovered she dose only when it's about something creative like her writing or in this case music.

"Iron and Wine." She said in triumph.

"No? Really." I said.

"Yes of course who could resist their charm" She smirked.

"Well ok they are good but I can't listen to them all the time I'd need some change like a little Album Leaf." I admitted looking at her.

"Oh! No! Come on Ryan they don't even talk its just music not that I mind I mean their great but only for like a little while."

I frowned "You did not just put Leafy down!" I shouted in mock disbelief. She laughed out and snorted and giggled.

"I can't believe you just called them that!" She said between fits of laughs.

K: "Alright new question a record you listen to but would never tell anyone about?" I asked him after regaining full control.

"Come on Kelsi if I don't want anyone to know why should I tell you?" He snorted taking a gulp of his coffee. I froze and pretended to be offended

"My, my Ryan I thought you trusted me!" Looking away I sighed.

He laughed and carried on "Alright I like to listen to" He sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair "Cat Stevens."

I tilted my head at him mouth open "No way Evans I love Stevens!"

His eyes opened wide and we both laughed. "Favorite song!" He demanded leaning over the table.

"Here Comes My Baby of course! You?" I smiled.

"Wild World" He said without hesitation.

"Oh, oh good song!" I shouted. We laughed till it hurt and Ryan come up with the brilliant idea of a band battle contest of who could name favorite bands one after the other.

"Jimmy Eat World" He said.

"Bright Eyes!" I chimed in.

"Wilco" He said.

"Britta Phillips and Dean Wareham" I shot back eagerly.

"Pedro the Loin"

"Van Morrison"

"Death Cab for Cutie"

"The Go Go's"

"The Velvet Teen"

"Joanna Newsom

Our little battle roared on till we were both drained of bands, songs, albums and the good years of the certain band.

R: We both leaned back "A tie my dear?" I sighed scratching my ear and smiling.

"Truths?" She smiled holding out her small hand. I took it trying to memorize her smooth skin and delicate fingers. Oh the music she plays with those hands! I wanted so badly to hold them forever and ever. Checking my watch it read nine.

"Hey umm you wanna go somewhere?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said standing and leaving a tip. We walked for a bit till we reached the destination. It was a small playground surrounded by oak trees.

"I use to come here as a kid." She smiled kicking a rock aside. "I thought that you showed me your special place I'd better show you mine."

I had a sudden urge to grab her and kiss her right then. I loved that she was showing me something that was so dear to her.

I winked "Ah looks great wanna play?" I asked feeling a giddy and childish sensation run through me. "Oh yea." And just like that we were off.

K: "This is one of my favorites" He announced as he kicked the tire swing.

"No way, I always hated those things they make me so sick!" I laughed and sighed all at once. He looked shocked and broke out into a fit of chuckles.

"God you and Shar! I could never get her to ride one of these!" I frowned not one of my finer moments being compared to his sister but then again she's someone who is so very close and special to him. Walking over to the monkey bars I spoke pointing to them "I've always kind of liked these."

R: I went over to where she stood "Really?" I asked rising on eyebrow.

"Yea" she replied. She lifted herself up and began to climb but it wasn't only her body that was lifted up. A small proportion of her shirt was hiking up as well and it was then that I caught sight of her stomach. Pale and looking oh so smooth to the touch. My throat closed up and was left dry as ever.

"You comin' along there Mr. Evans?" She teased looking over her shoulder. No one had to tell me twice in a flash I was up hanging along with her climbing to the end. Suddenly letting go Kelsi jumped down and rubbed her hands together.

"That's a bit harder then I remember" She laughed as I fell beside her still dazed from seeing even the tiniest bit of her.

K: I looked to him and saw a strange expression running raged across his face.

"You ok partner?" I laughed nervously.

"Y-Yea peachy" He croaked out. I shook my head and walked to the swings

"You know these will always be my favorite" I said. He sat down and I followed doing the same.

"I love the swings as well it was the only thing as close to flying as I could get as a kid" Ryan said eyes glazed back into those childhood days.

I smiled knowing exactly how he felt. We stayed there and sat in silence for a while just listening to the crickets and frogs give us a song. As we neared the café Ryan began to act weird again playing with his hands and looking stressed.

R: Shit! Why can't I just hold her hand? This is insane! We started walking back when the idea hit me. I had that sudden urge form earlier to just hold her hand but my shyness and uncertainly kept me back.

Shit! Ok I took a deep breath ok I'm going to hold her hand going…going to right… now! Now I'm going to grab it right now! Crap. Taking another breath I, with a very shaky hand, leaned in taking it gently. Surprisingly she didn't pull away better yet she held on tightly smiling softly in the moonlight and for a moment the world was right and good.

K: The ride home was peaceful just us together sitting enjoying the quiet moment. After he parked the car in my driveway and walked me to the door we got even, if it was possible, quieter.

He was standing there on the edge of the top step as I stood by my door feeling uneasy. I could almost tell he was fighting with himself debating weather or not to kiss me. I slyly crept up next to him and sighed into his ear while whispering softly.

"Thanks for this Ryan I had a great time." And with that I kissed him square on the lips. It wasn't a movie magic moment there were no fireworks or pretty background music. It was to be honest clumsy and shy but perfect in its first kiss way.

Walking away I smirked "Night Mr. Evans."

He nodded smiling a dreamy smile and almost fell off the steps walking backwards "S-See you in s-school Kelsi" He smiled. I waved as I opened the door and went inside. Suddenly I couldn't wait for Monday.


	6. Here Comes My Baby

…………

R: Walking into the kitchen I laughed, sang and danced. What a good, good night! She kissed me!

"Ryan is that you?" A voice sounded from dining room.

"Are you kidding me…?" I groaned walking into the light to find my mother and sister sitting at the table with a plate of cookies and milk.

"Oh honey your back! How was it?" My mother giggled.

"Who is she Ryan come on tell me!" Sharpay demanded.

I sighed and sat down grabbing a cookie to munch on. "It was actually wonderful we had a great time together and I really like her there happy?" I said finishing up the chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh this is just splendid my little Ryan's find himself a girl!" My mother squealed.

"But who is it?" Sharpay growled growing very impatient "Do I know her?"

I nodded knowing that at that moment Sharpay was going through the lists of girl names she knows.

"So when do I get to meet her?" My mother asked raising her brow.

"I don't know we've just had one date!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"Fine" Sharpay sighed getting up and yawning "But I'll figure it out sooner or later"

And with that Shar left leaving me and my mother sitting together.

"Well I suppose I'll be off to say hi to Kelsi for me ok" My mom said standing leaving me mouth wide open.

"H-How did you know!" I hissed.

"Oh a mother has her ways" She smirked walking away.

K: The weekend blew by with only a few cracks about my "date" by my father. He would prance around acting like a complete fool teasing me about my "boyfriend" until I caved in and threw my music notebook at him, which he did not take well by the way.

Jumping on my bike the next morning, I had spent the weekend repairing it when I wasn't being humiliated my father; I began my long ride to school.

Bursts of energy were flowing through me I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Reaching the parking lot I saw him getting out of the car. Sharpay was hot on his tail asking him questions that he was ignoring I giggled as I locked my bike up.

Walking over to where I could see and hear them but they not me I listened.

"Come on Ryan just tell me who she is!"

At that I burst into a fit of giggles she wanted to know about his mystery girlfriend I loved this.

Ryan looking absolutely annoyed sighed and let out a growl before saying "Leave me alone Sharpay!"

Watching her frown and whimper she turned on her heel wiping some of her blonde hair in his face. I turned to make sure no one was looking till I approached him.

R: "Well, well Mr. Evans still haven't spilled the beans about us yet?"

I wiped around to find Kelsi leaning up against the brick wall.

"Just hasn't come up" I laughed walking closer to her.

"Oh really now hum I guess I'm just not that important to you then" She smirked giving her the look of a sly fox.

"Well now what would you call us exactly then babe?" I asked whispering into her ear hotly.

Why in God's name I called her babe I'll never know. The word was playing on my tongue and I was urging to try it out, and so far she didn't seem to mind in fact she smiled warmly as is welcoming the name.

"So…" She asked her breath cool on my cheek "What now?"

I felt my body stiffen and turn to mush all at once. Quick as lighting I captured her lips with mine ooh she tastes like heaven. Pure and slick like cold winter morning. I was in such a perfect place till the late bell rang and turned my day to hell.

K: Oh this is quite a feeling! He's warm and soft like summer almost. I feel music notes running and singing loudly through my mind. This feeling is so unbelievable good I never want it to end, but of course like the living rain cloud my life is the late bell rang.

Running the two of us raced to class cheeks flushed and lips swollen but we made it right as Darbus was about to close the door. She gave us both a look of uncertainly but held her arm out to lead us in.

Walking in, we sat looking at each other and smiling the whole while. Afterward fourth period we met up for lunch at the picnic that sat far off from anyone else.

"So" I said between our whirl wind of kisses "when do you want to spill the beans to everyone?"

He looked at me and answered "When do you want to?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know I kind like keeping it a secret from everyone."

He smiled that boyish grin at me "Oh is that so you like the sneaking around and private kisses?" He said kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Well yes I do, but normally Mr. Evans I'm quiet the honest person."

He raised his brow at me "Well then I guess I bring out the bad in you babe."

I shuddered at the word 'babe' I liked it. It was just so… I don't know but I liked when he said it.

"I think we should tell them I mean from what I saw this morning Sharpay is going nuts!" I smiled at him wondering what he thought of it.

"If that's what you want. I think it's a grand idea my mom is dieing to meet you" He smirked

"Well how should we do it?" He questioned.

"I think I've got an idea" I giggled shyly as the bell rang for fifth period.

"Well alright babe whatever you say" He laughed as we walked to class parting ways.

R: It was the end of the day and I was chatting with the gang Gabrielle, Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor. We were laughing at something Chad had said about class when I saw Kelsi walking up out of the corner of my eye.

Her cheeks were flushed and she had this queer smile about her. She walked up hips swaying back and forth in a very flirtatious and confident way. I gulped as she strolled over and leaned forward and kissed me hard on the lips.

Losing my mind slowly I gave into the kiss inwardly smiling and laughing at her creative ways.

Letting go she giggled and said "See you later Mr. Evans" and went off running to catch her bus leaving me smiling like a complete fool.

"So" I said clearing my throat and turning back to the gang "What were we discussing?"

Everyone's mouths hung wide open their eyes big and bug like. Gabby laughed out loud and congratulated me saying that we looked cute together… whatever that means. The rest of the group slowly began to gain control over the fact that we were dating but it was Sharpay that made me nervous she hadn't said a word.

When we reached the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot she finally cracked and began yelling.

"What are you thinking Ryan?" I stared at the road a burning sensation filling me and I yelled back.

"What? What's the big deal that we're together?"

She glared at me before answering "Your dating her, that composer girl!"

I hated the way she said her as if Kelsi was beneath us or something.

"Don't talk about her like that! We like each other and that's all that matters so why can't you just be happy for me!"

She sighed dramatically rubbing her temples "Because Ryan it's her, Kelsi the girl who writes our music and works backstage! She's not worth your time besides she'll probably just use you and then leave you."

It's funny how Sharpay could say such hurtful words without a care, my blood boiled.

"She's not like that! She'd never do that to me! I like her Shar please just give us a chance…" I begged her.

Her gaze dug into me, her answer was final she wouldn't give us a chance. I felt my mind blur and my heart ach, I love Shar she's my sister my best friend. What she thinks matters so much to me so why oh why the one thing I want the most she disapproves and castes away.


	7. Little Black Dress

K: I watch him as he sorts through the old sheet music in this dimly lit band room. It's late afternoon on Tuesday and once again I find myself falling for the one and only Mr. Evans.

He told me sadly today that Sharpay did not approve of us but he was past caring and we should do as we please. Which is why his mother has invited me to dine with them tomorrow evening. I'm a little nervous… ok I'm totally freaked out!

Dinner with his parents and the evil Sharpay! This is most defiantly a death sentence. But now looking at him, with his blonde ruffled hair and light brown eyes how could I say no?

"Hey babe can I ask you something?" He says looking to me as we're seated on the floor legs spread out and both of us looking lazy and calm.

"Sure" I replied smiling brightly.

"What are your parents like?" I stiffen at his question, my parents.

"Uh what do you mean?" I crock out.

"I mean like how they met and well whatever" His face is soft and he is sitting with me knee deep in music papers.

"Well why don't you tell me about yours I mean we are going to dinner with them tomorrow I want to know more about them!" I say praying it'll work.

"Sure thing!" he says clearing his throat. "Where to start." He ponders eyes looking to the window. "Well my father is a composer so it was when he was auditioning people to perform that he met my mother, she's an actress."

I smile "Really a composer oh God it'll be so fun to meet him!" I shout suddenly becoming excited about this whole dinner thing.

"And to be honest that was about it, it was love at first site my dad always says that he could never take his eyes off of mom. They now work and own the small theater downtown. Sharpay and I sometimes perform a few things down there with them and help out with the little kids ya know teach the ropes and all" Ryan finishes.

R: I look to Kelsi seeing her eyes glazed and dreamily as if picturing it all in her mind.

"So what about you?" I ask her longing to know more about her home life.

"Well…" Her voice is soft and quiet and I can't help but wonder why. "My parents meet in college and it was anything but love at first sight" She laughs and I along with her.

"My parents had almost every class together."

I raise my eyebrows "Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yep" She says nodding. "My dad told me that she was the most annoying girl in the class always raising her hand and answering everything. My mom knew it all" She said her smile a mile wide.

"You see my parents both wanted to be writers they majored in English and creative writing classes" She explained.

"So when did they fall in love?" I ask complete sucked into this story of hers.

"It wasn't till after college when they saw each other again my mother became an editor for a small publishing house and my dad came in with one of his novels. They fell in love soon after that, my dad's novel did sell but they moved here after I was born to settle down…" She stopped after that trailing off.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned seeing her stressed look.

"Well my mother she… she died when I was ten so that kind of put a stop to my parents love story."

I sat back and cursed to myself. "I'm such a jerk Kelsi I wouldn't have brought this up if I knew I'm so very sorry"

She smiled weakly and nodded looking to me and sighed. "It's alright Ryan it was seven years ago…"

K: We sat in silence for a moment just looking anywhere but each other till I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Mr. Evans if I wanted to be pitied I would have asked for it but to be truthful I hate this and I'm in need for a little distraction."

He smirked at me before speaking "Well, well babe I think I might have a good idea how to do that."

Giggling I let him kiss my forehead and cheek slowly making his way to my mouth. We sat together kissing exploring the new territory of each other's skin. His touch was soft, his hands danced and caressed my cheek and back I could feel myself melting and drooling at his sensitive attitude.

R: Holy… holy…ooh Kelsi Neilson is a marvelous kisser. Her hands are tangled in and stoking each hair on my head in a slow melodic way. Ooh baby. Her mouth molds and forms perfectly with mine. It's a beautiful thing when you find a girl with looks, brains and great kissing abilities.

We stop soon after eyeing each other and smiling like fools I take her small hand and we walk outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" She says her words lingering and trailing on as she kisses me goodbye and glides into her front door.

I drive away head high on the scent of french vanilla and raspberries lotion.

"Hey Ryan" I hear Sharpay sneer as I walk in "How is…" She pauses and gives that look of distaste "Kelsi." I shake my head and walk on into the kitchen where I find my mom and Rosé chatting away.

"Oh hey Ry how was school?" Mom asks looking up to meet my eye. "How's Kelsi?"

I smile slightly and replied "She's good and excited about tomorrow it should be fun." My mother nods blonde hair falling out of its tight bun.

"I was just telling Rosé here about the guest we're having here tomorrow evening for dinner"

She turns to Rosé and giggles "Ryan's girlfriend is coming over!" Rosé nods and giggles along.

"Yea the composer girl from dorky hat world" Sharpay says hotly as she walks in.

"She's a composer!" My dad asked excitedly walking in.

"Sharpay Evans!" Mom growls "I had hoped you had better manners then that! Kelsi is a sweet girl I have met her on rare occasions and she's always so polite to me."

I inwardly clapped and cheered on my mother for biting back to Sharpay.

"And you better be nice and civil come tomorrow night with her if not then well my dear they'll be hell to pay!"

This time I did in fact give a loud clap to my mother "Thanks mom!" I said grinning at her. Sharpay stuck her head high in the air and walked out in a huff. Oh yes dinner will be interesting.

K: "Shit! Shit! Shiiiiit!" I hissed as I went through my closet searching for something classy to wear for the dinner.

"What is that my darling daughter having dress problems?" My dad smirked from the doorway.

"Dad please right now is not the time for jokes I really need to make a good impression on them!" I whined while miserably collapsing on my bed with a pout.

My dad frowned and sat down next to me and spoke so quietly that I could just barely hear him. "I know of a dress you could wear?" I looked at him sitting up slowly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Uh… yea I'll be right back" He stood and walked away head held low and voice raspy.

A moment later he was back with a pretty little number. It was a black cocktail dress that looked just perfect for the evening's event.

"B-But dad!" I said shocked running to him "That's mom's dress!" I'd seen her wear it many times before for different dates and parties they had gone to when life was good and my dad wrote books that people actually wanted and enjoyed.

"I know" He whispered smiling weakly "I thought it could use a night out."

I stared at him blankly before asking "Are you sure?"

He nodded "Most defiantly." I smiled gratefully at him before skipping off to change I was going to wear my mother's favorite dress!

R: Waiting is always something I've never been good at. Pacing back and forth on the tiled floor I looked out the window waiting for her to show. In school today I told her not to be nervous it was just a dinner party to meet my folks. Nothing to sweat about but here I'am freaking out hoping nothing happened to her. I mean what if she got into an accident I told her I should pick her up! She's so stubborn that way I can't believe- 'Ding Dong!'

I rushed to the door, my heart pounding. Opening the door I almost fell over she looked amazing! A little black dress that runs to her knees hugged and complemented her soft curves. Her honey nut brown curls hung loose and free framing her pretty face giving her a look of class and pose.

"You look… you look g-great" I said dreamily not knowing what to say.

"You don't look so bad yourself there Mr. Evans" She teased causing me to look down at my gray suit and blue collar shirt. I took her hand and kissed it lightly right before I heard my mother come running in.

"Is this her Ryan? Oh she's beautiful!" My mother squealed taking her into a giant bear hug.

K: Believe me I was a bit surprised when Ryan's mother hugged me never had I seen such a warm free spirited woman… well not since mom. Mrs. Evans wearing a deep red colored dress smiled at me.

Her long blonde hair twisted up into a pretty neat bun having a few strands hang down in her face. She had a very sharp resemblance to Sharpay which made me inwardly cringe at the thought. Mr. Evans (Ryan's father that is) walked over but stayed off to the side. Taking me all in at once till he came over so I could get a good look at him.

He stood very tall and proud quietly he held out his hand and I shook it his firm rough skin meeting my smooth and cool. He had, now graying, brown hair that was ruffled and a mess like Ryan's. He had eyes of a brilliant blue that shown and glowed in the lights of the chandler. I smiled at him; I like this guy he had that shy kind look about him.

Sharpay stood as far away from me as possible she had a look of pure hate and distaste on her face. I sighed and nodded at her with a smile in an attempt to smooth things over. I'm sorry to say that it didn't work she simply brushed past me without a glace.

"Well now let's head into the dining room" Mrs. Evans said still smiling at me.

Ryan and I were the last two in the foyer and as soon as no one was looking Ryan grabbed me and pulled me into a short lingering kiss.

I laughed "What was that about Evans?"

He simply blushed and looked away. "I've been dieing to do that since you came in."

I laughed and we walked to the dinning room. We sat down and I took in the atmosphere. Ryan has a huge house- HUGE!

It is decorated in all the fine things in life you could get. It looked mind blowing!

"So I hear from Ryan and Shar that you are a composer?" Ryan's dad asks eyebrow raised.

"Well you heard correct sir I write the musical for the school every year" I smiled proudly. Seeming pleased with this he sat back and began quizzing me on my music sheets and talents.

"Dad please don't kill her…" Ryan sighed smiling at me.

"Well this girl actually knows what I'm talking about when it comes to writing and composing! I mean I always hoped you or Shar would get into it but no you two wanted to act!" He smirked pretending to upset.

R: The evening was going great my dad and Kelsi really hit it off and mom already loved her so there was no probably there. It was only Sharpay that was making this very hard she kept quiet through most of the night only staring at her plate.

I kept giving her pleading looks but she shrugged them off with a glare and sneer. After dinner we were seated in the living room.

"So my dear what dose your dad do?" My mom asked after taking a sip from her tea.

"Well he uh…he works at a bookstore Kay's bookstore to be exacted." She said quietly taking a long gulp of her tea.

"Ha!" Sharpay laughed "A bookstore!" She was seething I could tell her playing nice was now over. I wanted to yell at her but not in front of Kelsi.

"Sharpay!" My mother hissed glaring at her wildly.

"There is nothing wrong with working at a bookstore" My father announced giving Sharpay a look I've never seen before.

"He used to be a writer he wrote a few books years back" Kelsi added softly.

"Really?" My mother smiled ignoring Sharpay "That's lovely!"

My dad nodded agreeing kindly. After that Sharpay asked to be excused and she went on her way. Her high heel shoes clicking loudly as we heard her walk the long winding staircase.

K: I felt humiliated! I wanted to punch Sharpay's face right in! How dare she mock my dad in front of me I swear if Ryan's parents weren't here I'd give her a piece of my mind!

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you honey" Mrs. Evans said walking me to the door.

"Yes it truly was I hope to see more of you" Mr. Evans smiled shyly.

The two bid me a goodnight and Ryan walked me to my car.

"I'm very sorry Kelsi she had no right to say that."

I shrugged feeling stupid and foolish "It's fine… just next time I'm sorry but I won't be very polite if she does that again!"

He nodded and kissed my cheek "But my parents love you."

I grinned "Well how could they not? With my advanced musical skills and charming personality who wouldn't love me?"

I laughed teasing him but he never answered. He pinned me to the car and began kissing me wildly and I responded willingly, feeling happy since Sharpay's rude comment.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in that dress yet?" He asked his breath hot on my face.

"I don't think so Mr. Evans" He chuckled and cupped my face kissing me softly till I deepened it as my tongue ran across his lips begging for an entrance.

We were out there for who knows how long kissing and holding each other tightly. It wasn't until Mrs. Evans came out looking for Ryan did we stop and have her burst into a fit of giggles causing us to blush and me run to my car yelling a loud goodbye to them all.


	8. Hello Sir

………

K: I'm a loner. It wasn't much of a question more of statement I've never liked to be bother by other people. I tend to and like to keep to myself I love to sit alone at lunch and read or look over my ideas of new musicals to create.

True, I do have the gang but I just never really felt like I belonged. Their nice to me, talk to me many of times and I consider them my friends but I'm just not good with the whole communication thing.

I like to be by myself most of the time. It's strange but that's how I've always felt I never imagined finding someone who understood but then Ryan's well Ryan.

He understands the great part of being a loner. True, he has Sharpay but I think there's an entire side of him that only I get to see. The smart and witty boy with hopes and dreams for his future he's wonderful and I like him a lot. Looking to him now I consider myself lucky.

"Well my dears the time has come for yet another magical production written by our very own Kelsi Nielsen!" Darbus has finally fallen off her rocker.

I mean I love the woman but she's just crazy. She continued to clap madly as I stood up and smiled at her.

It's Thursday after school and the drama club is meeting to hear of my marvelous musical as Darbus puts it. I shyly grin blushing as Darbus explains my work.

"Kelsi has come up with another original idea for us. We are going to feature jazz in our production!" Darbus went on waving her hands as her long dangly earrings swayed and smacked against her neck.

Yes I have chosen to set the play in the 1920's when jazz was alive and swigin'. I listened intently to Darbus go on and on and I felt proud.

Sharpay sat next to Ryan in the back she looked bored and didn't seem to be listening. Ryan gave me a warm smile of encouragement. I returned it then looked to the window.

R: Kelsi's musical looks like another success. It's light and funny but with a mix of romance and enough troublesome worries to make you want to cry.

"Hey Evans" She smiles walking over.

I kissed her cheek letting her chat on and on about how excited she was about the new production.

"Hey uh Ryan well since you know I met your parents my dad would like to meet you." I snaked my arm around her waist pulling her closer as we walked down the hall.

"Sounds great babe when is it?" She fidgeted with her hands.

"Well I was thinking about tonight. I know it's short notice and everything but it's the only day my dad can get off early and well he's very interested in seeing you but if you can't make it it's fine no biggie I just-"

Thinking of the only thing I could that could shut her up I crashed my lips against hers. Feeling her smile against me I knew my idea was genius.

"Its fine I'll tell my folks and meet you at your house around…?"

She smirked "five o'clock sharp Mr. Evans and don't be late"

K: He grinned wildly "Wouldn't miss it baby."

With a kiss goodbye we were off. Riding home on my powder blue bike I smiled in thoughts of the evening to come.

"So he's coming?" My dad asked jumping up from his chair. I simply nodded and he laughed "Well hot damn! It's about time I got to meet your… boyfriend!" He teased running off. "I'm gone to get pizza be back honey!" I lay back on the couch and just sighed tonight is going to be very, very interesting.

R: It's sounds strange but I've never really seen Kelsi's house. True I've been there before but ever time I'm usually distracted by her smile, kiss, or well anything.

So pulling up into her gravel driveway hearing the stones crunch and crack beneath my car's wheels I looked carefully at the scene before me.

It was a small house it looked almost fairy tale like from a book as the orange glow of the sun set. The cottage sized house was painted a medium yellow surrounded by dozens of trees of all kinds.

I suddenly loved this house. It was tiny and far from any large buildings or any kind of distractions of the modern day world. It was the perfect place to sit, think and bask in the warm sun. I walked up on the front porch and yelled "Hello!" into the screen door.

Waiting I was greeted with a "Just a second!" Coming from the other room, running at top speed I spotted Kelsi in blue jeans and a green tank top.

I laughed at her through the door "Wow talk about good hostess skills babe."

She frowned "Ha, ha Evans but come on in!" She yanked open the door and leaned in capturing my lips hungrily.

"Whoa! Hold on where's your dad?" I asked nervously thinking that he'd walk in and catch us.

"He's out getting pizza" She said nibbling on my ear.

"Well, well then!" I chuckled kissing her deeply.

"Come on! I want to show you the place" She said pulling me through the doorway.

I was struck with the warm and welcoming feeling that came with her home. The walls were painted a wood bark like color giving it a mellow and peaceful look much like the forest in the back and front yard.

There were bookcases everywhere and pictures of family and friends. At the back of the living room there was a grand piano with music sheets spread and laid out all over the bench and top of the piano. I smiled, I loved her house it was cluttered but neat. It looked so…well her, a crazed slur of imagination.

"Come on I need to set the table dad'll be home soon with pizza and movies."

We walked into the kitchen and she went to the tallest cabinet. Reaching she strand herself to get the clear glasses I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me.

Kelsi has never been very tall and now standing in her apple green painted kitchen I can't help but think oh adorable it looks.

"Oh shut it Evans!" She said behind her back "I don't see you lifting a finger to help out!"

Walking up behind her I stepped on my tiptoes with ease and took three glasses down. A smirked played on my lips as she turned to me still pinned up next to the counter.

"Well, well lucky for me big, tall strong Mr. Evans was here to help me, poor little Kelsi" She said in a mock thick southern accent.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service ma'ma" I said matching her accent.

I stared right into her eyes my nose against hers, my warm breath mixing with her cool. I cupped her face caressing her cheek with my thumb before I dipped in and took her mouth with mine.

Before I knew what I was doing I picked her up and placed her gentle on the counter surface. Her legs somehow find their way around my waist, pulling me closer.

She sighed into the kiss only egging me on, I went wild exploring the uncharted territory that was under her tight green tank top. It wasn't till the front door blasted open and a loud booming voice filled the house with a "Hello!" did we snap apart.

Within a flash Kelsi grabbed the cups and got ice and sat them on the round wooden table while I got napkins and plates. A man in blue jeans and a flannel shirt with two pizza boxes in his left hand walked in. He held out his right hand and I took it.

"Well now you must be the infamous Ryan I've heard so much about." He said letting my hand go and placing the boxes down.

The man had thinning gray hair that looked to be at one time thick and a dark chocolate brown unlike Kelsi's light honey brown hair. He was medium height and rather skinny looking tan and happy to be home with his daughter.

He wore small rimmed glasses that hung on the very edge of his long narrow nose he raised his eyebrows at me and smiled.

"Yes sir that'd be me" for a moment he frowned slightly.

"Please don't call me sir just Sam ok?"

I nodded "Alright… Sam" I heard Kelsi giggling from behind us.

"Oh come on already I'm starved!" The two of us laughed at her comment and dug into the cheese pizza.

"So Ryan do you mind if I call you Ryan?" Her dad asked pretending to be serious and getting a playful smack from Kelsi.

"Uh sure why not Sam" I smiled weakly feeling nerves as I nibbled on the pizza.

"What exactly are your intentions for my little girl here?" He asked taking a sip from his pop.

"Dad?" Kelsi shouted "Can you be civil for just one night one night!"

He sighed dramatically before speaking "No kid-o I really can't"

K: Giving my father a death glare he softened and sighed "Sorry Ryan bud I'm just fooling with you."

Ryan shrugged "It's alright no harm done."

I smiled at the two "Now how about some reasonably conversation eh?"

The three of us talked for a bit making small talk before my dad asked Ryan about his music tastes and it wasn't till he said his favorite artist were Van Morrison and Cat Stevens did my dad shout, laugh and finally the two warmed up to one another.

"Hey" Ryan whispered to me as my dad stood and walked out of the room for a minute. "This is nice. I like him."

He was looking at me in a way I swear was a new light. "Good" I smirked kissing him softly "I'm glad because if you didn't well I'd have to dump you."

I said smiling trying my best to pull off a serious but only got him to laugh and kiss me lovingly on the cheek.

"Hey kiddies I'm back and with a few friends!" My dad smiled holding a video tape in his hand.

"What is it this time daddy-o?" I asked as we spread out on the couch.

"Office Space" He grinned wickedly "I thought we could all use a night of laughs."

R: As the evening neared to an ending I looked to Kelsi who was smiling proudly as Sam and I said our farewells.

"Don't be a stranger Ryan" He waved as Kelsi walked me to my car.

"So?" She asked nervously meeting my eye

"He's great!" I exclaimed "Funny no hysterical! Your dad's wonderful I had a great time babe."

She let out a sigh of relief and we kissed goodnight. "Oh and I have an idea for Friday night interested?" I grinned leaning against the car.

"Hum well I'll have to check my schedule Evans why what'd you have in mind?" She asked in her flirty voice that still sends goose bumps up and down my arms.

"Well I'd pick you up around six and then we'd go to a show. Their playing Alfred Hitchcock movies at the smaller theater." I could see her mulling it over chewing her inner cheek.

"Sure thing Mr. Evans tomorrow at six can't wait."


	9. Simple

………………

R: Walking out of the movie theater I laughed out loud. As Kelsi attempted a jump off the stairs but failed miserably by slipping on some ice and landing right on her butt.

"Well, well lookie who was right!" I laughed slowly making my way to her and lending a helping hand which she refused.

"Hey that was just a mishap besides I don't see big strong Ryan trying it!" She sneered, standing and brushing off extra slush.

I smirked before replying "That's because I'm not thick headed enough to do it!"

She laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me beside in as we both fell to the ground. People walking by gave us strange looks but we ignored it all.

"Hey" She whispered leaning in.

"Hey" I smiled pulling her close.

K: Kissing Ryan is like nothing else. It's not always perfect since neither of us is that experienced but it's just good, calm. Not earth shattering but simple. Simple. It seems to be our word, our relationship.

I sometimes refer to us as a leaf I'm not sure why but it comes to mind. A small leaf dancing by in the wind on a fall morning.

But now sitting here on a sidewalk right outside the small local theater covered in ice slush I can't help but smile against his kiss. Tender and soft.

Pulling apart I give him a shy smile and he returns it blushing. I love that every time we kiss it's like the first one all over again.

Standing he holds out his hand and I take it, letting him pull me up. And together we walk to his car. Hands intertwined and not speaking, neither of us daring to ruin the moment. Simple.

R: Driving home I put the radio on very soft. I don't know the song that is playing and once in a while I steal a glance at her.

She's sitting beside me smiling quietly and gazing out the front window in my car. But suddenly she stiffens and turns to me.

"Turn the radio up!"

It's a hurried demand and I do it almost instantly. She has a far awhile look in her eyes as the song plays out.

A woman is singing along with a guitar and violin her voice is thick and smooth like honey and I like it in an easy kind of way.

But looking to Kelsi she's smiling weakly and humming along so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"Hey… you know this song?" I ask looking to her as I turn a corner.

She nods, lost in the moment. "…Yea" Her voice comes husky and flat "It was their song."

I don't ask who because I think I have a good idea of who "they" are. Her parents. The song played out and as it ended we were set back in sadness.

Pulling up to her driveway I reached out and took her hand and squeezed it gently. I kissed her on the cheek and she nodded as a farewell and goodnight. I watched her go as I heard the man on the radio say. "And that was Sam Phillips with Reflecting Light…"

Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moon's never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light

I rode the pain down  
Got off and looked up  
Looked into your eyes  
The lost open windows  
All around  
My dark heart lit up the skies

Now that I've worn, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moon's never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light

Give up the ground  
Under your feet  
Hold on to nothing for good  
Turn and run at the mean times  
Chasing you  
Stand alone and misunderstood

And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moon's never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light


	10. Nice Mountain Loin Nice

………….

R: "And that my dear theater friends, concludes our auditions for today!" With a wave of her hand Darbus swung her long purple shawl around her and walked off giving a dramatic exit.

In an instant the auditorium was abuzz with talkative chatter and papers flying people running off to catch a ride others, walking together laughing.

I however stood near the back watching as Sharpay came running toward me. An evil glint was burning in her eyes as she hissed wildly.

"How could you!" I shuddered and looked to the floor at my black shoes.

"Ryan? Look at me! Answer me! What happened? After all that work and preparation you just-just AHHH!" She screamed angrily. "Listen" She breathed out roughly "I'm going with Zeke and we're taking the car you can just find your own way home!"

And with that she took Zeke's hand and off she went leaving the dimly light room silent. The only sound was of Kelsi ruffling and stacking her music and looking at me in a confused state. I walked to the end of the stage and sat down feet dangly off the edge.

"Hey you…" Her voice was soft and comforting I felt my body melt into it. "So? That was interesting." She laughed weakly plopping down beside me.

"I-I just wanted to do something different" I said.

"Well I thought you were great! My only question Evans is why?"

I smiled to her. "I love your play you know. This story blows me away. The passion, the angst"

She grinned "Well you know it just sort of came to me."

I looked to her my hands folding and in my lap. "It's about a married man having a love affair in the 1920's. Very different from Twinkle Town babe."

She laughed "Ok so I've been working on it forever but you still haven't answered my question why did you try out for the part of Tommy?"

I sighed as she continued "I mean Tommy isn't a main character he's hardly in the play and most of the time he's just in the back playing his trumpet!"

I laughed as I answered "Because I adore that character! Kelsi Tommy is you!"

I saw her mouth fall open "H-how in the world did you figure that out?"

I smirked "Come on, sure Tommy is a boy and plays the trumpet but he's always over looked he's a minor character and it hardly noticed but I noticed Tommy… and I happen to be falling for the ol' piano girl" she could only look away and blush.

"You mean trumpet player" She smiled.

"Nope, I think I got it right" I said as I cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"So you think Sharpay will ever forgive you for trying out for a sidekick?" Kelsi asked as we pulled apart.

"Probably not" I sighed.

"Hey can I have a ride home?" I asked as she giggled.

"Mr. Evans have you forgotten that I ride a bike to school?" I laughed along with her and we sat back laughing at nothing.

K: I was still laughing even as Ryan turned over to me and pressed his warm lips to mine. I breathed out with giggles before I took full control of his mouth.

"I love kissing you" I whispered huskily as he trailed a hot line of tender kisses alone my jaw.

"As do I" He replied coming back to my face and nibbling on my bottom lip.

Once we had composed ourselves he took my hand and we walked the empty halls of the school. Opening the door for me we strolled out to on the sidewalk.

"Can we just walk around for a while?" He asked timidly. I shrugged my shoulders

"Sure. My dad took the night shift today so I'd be home alone anyway."

We walked around the outside of the school for a while.

"I miss the fall" I stated shivering inside my green hoodie.

"Really? I love this time of year. It just seems better Christmas is coming and lights and decorations are being put up and my life just seems to suck less I suppose." Ryan finished with a frown.

"Well I adore fall" I said smirking "It's perfect. Light, crisp and colorful. It reminds me of my mom and when my life didn't suck. It gives me hope. Fall."

He looked to me and kissed me suddenly.

"Hey there!" I said pulling back "What was that for?"

He blushed "Your just so…" He paused "I don't know your just you." He said looking off into the setting sun the collar of his brown jacket up and framing his face. I looked at him and kissed his cheek for a reason unknown to me. He's just him.

R: Weeks past and the cast was set. Troy was playing the leading man, Gabriella was playing his wife and Sharpay was playing Troy's secret lover. And I was playing Tommy the lonely trumpet player who hung out at the club.

The school was alive in gossip about the up coming play. I think Kelsi and Darbus did a dirty deed casting this one. I caught Kelsi giggling the whole day and I didn't understand why till Miss. Darbus announced the parts.

"Why you red devil you!" I laughed at lunch as we sat at our table in the back. She grinned wickedly.

"Well as I said, you do bring out the bad in me Mr. Evans."

I kissed her neck and smirked "Too true babe."

We sat discussing the rehearsals when Sharpay came walking over. I heard Kelsi gulp and I laced my hand with hers feeling her relax slightly.

"Well" Sharpay said stiffly "I was quite surprised at your little prank you pulled putting me as the leading lady for this play."

Kelsi frowned "Listen Sharpay. I must admit I was a little conspicuous on the idea but you pulled one hell of an audition and I think you are best suited for the part. Miss. Montez just didn't have what I was looking for in your character so I convinced Darbus to take you up on it"

Sharpay just stood there I wanted to kiss Kelsi so hard at that moment she was blunt and honest with Sharpay two of her favorite qualities in a person.

Sharpay nodded "Well thank-you then for your good word I will try my best live up to your expectations."

I was in shock could Sharpay be warming up to Kelsi?

"Your welcome." Kelsi said with a straight face. And with that Sharpay was off, once she was out of eye sight I gave a victory cry.

"Well done!" I said hugging Kelsi.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"You were brilliant!" I exclaimed wildly. The rest off the day played out in a daze.

After school Kelsi and I met up outside under one of the giant oak trees. We said a slow goodbye just sitting together waiting for Sharpay to come out and give me the signal to go.

Then I would drive home and Kelsi would ride home, but until then we just sat together enjoying the moment. And maybe I wasn't keeping track of time but I think Sharpay took longer to come out today, giving us more time to talk, kiss, and debate music.


	11. Moments in Lonely Light

……………

R: "Please! I can explain! Darlin' I love you! Love!" I watched as Troy raced across the stage toward Gabriella.

She had tears in her eyes and stood off to the side glaring at him. "I h-hate you Frankie Miller!"

I was sitting on a stool next to the curtain watching Kelsi's masterpiece unfold. My eyes lingered on her as she sat on her piano bench brow frowned in deep concentration. It was the afternoon before our big night. I was fairly relaxed having only one real big part where I come in the dimly lit club smoking a cigarette asking the manager if I can spice things up with my trumpet tune.

"Alright my soaring birds of theatrically genius." Darbus sang as she stood eyes alive with a glint and gentle glow. "Tonight is opening night and I wish you shining stars well! Meet back here at five o'clock sharp!"

And with that the very last rehearsals were over. I hopped off my stool and caught Sharpay.

"So you ready?" I asked. She sighed and flicked her long blonde locks back.

"I'm prepared now I can only hope for the best. See you at home" She walked off stage checking her watch.

I couldn't help but frown. We still weren't on the best talking grounds but it was getting better little by little.

"Why so sad Evans?" Kelsi asked coming up behind me music sheets in hand.

"Sharpay" I said as she nodded.

"You ready for tonight?" I asked as we make our way to the car.

"I'm so nervous!" She exclaimed "I mean it's one thing if the actors are bad but an entirely different thing if my show sucks there's going to be big time composers there thanks to Darbus I mean why did she have to invite all of her acting and composing buddies?!"

I watched her and laughed. "You're going to be great, don't worry babe just chill!" I kissed her cheek and I drove her home.

K: Don't panic! Don't panic! Just breathe. In and out, in and out. Walking in circles I paced the old wooden floor. It was 7:00 thirty minutes till curtain.

Darbus was on stage greeting the guests and going on and on about the play and me well I stood near one of the dress rooms was having yet another breakdown. I stood there for who know's how long talking to myself trying to clam myself down.

"Hey what about the thing I said earlier chill out babe!"

I turned to find Ryan standing in full costume. A white shirt with the selves pulled up along with brown trousers, and a gray cap leaning on the side of his head letting his blonde hair appeared out the side and I have to say he looked very attractive.

I kissed him suddenly trying desperately to ease my mind. And so far it was working.

I let my lips and worried thoughts get lost in his gentle touch and intoxicating smell. Backing up against the wall I sighed eagerly in Ryan's mouth. Air. I need air. My head was screaming to stop and breathe but my heart wouldn't let go. Too good, too perfect.

It was Ryan who let go gasping for oxygen he let out a "Wow" before turning and capturing my lips again. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands were lost in his hair letting his cap fall to the floor. A cough and clearing of the throat was what made the two of us tare apart. Faces flushed with embarrassment and the heat of the moment. We were met with the laughing faces of Troy and Gabriella.

"Well uh Miss. Darbus just wanted us to come find you two and tell you the first act with be starting soon." Gabby said as Troy walked past still laughing. After they left I turned to Ryan

"Thanks for the distraction Evans" I smirked and walked away.

R: I stood in a dreamy daze as I watched her walk away a little bounce to her step. I picked up my hat and walked to the dressing room. Sharpay was there looking over her lines. I lingered in the doorway waiting for her to see me.

"Oh! Ryan!" She exclaimed turning around. "You scared me…" She said.

"Sorry, you nervous?" I asked still standing in the doorway.

"Ryan when have you ever seen me nervous?" Sharpay answered with a… was that a smile.

I laughed "Touché! Well anyway Darbus wants all of us to gather so she can give the speech." I watched Sharpay groan and stand.

"I hate those speeches they bore me to death" I nodded and followed her.

When Sharpay and I made it to the stage the red curtains were set ready to be pulled and people were running around frantically trying to make sure everything was perfect. And as always there stood Darbus waving her arms around and telling how proud she was. I found Kelsi standing behind Mrs. Darbus minding her own business clearly not paying attention. She fiddled with her hands and sighed.

Under the dim theater lights she looked beautiful. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and tell her so but then I would be reining the moment.

"And now my birds of theater grace spread your wings and let tonight be the night you soar!" I watched Darbus finish and I couldn't help but shuffle a chuckle and if I'm not mistaken I heard a faint giggle as well. I smiled at Kelsi as she walked over and said

"I couldn't help myself that speech was probably one of the top five craziest things she's done."

And so the night began…

K: Three bows and a bouquet of wildflowers from dad (I always did hate roses too cliché) later I was feeling light as air. The play was over and I was shaking hands with all of Mrs. Darbus's composing buddies.

"Wonderful show Miss. Nelson loved the harmony and split couplets you made those actors sing. Grand idea" I smiled and blushed as Mr. Chopin, one of the Broadway directors, shook my hand.

"Thank-you" Was all I could say.

As people began filing out and the lights were beginning to shut off I stood on stage. My last show. True, there was the spring play but it wasn't enough time for me to write a brand new play. Mary Watson was taking the spring play. I cleaned my glasses off on my blouse and took in a shaky breath. There was only one light on now in the distances back stage a yellow light glowed. Lonely and alone.

I looked around the empty theater. No one. There was not one sound.

"…Hey" I heard a voice from behind. Turning I saw Ryan in the lonely light.

"Oh hello." I said still not moving from my place in center stage.

"It's over I suppose." I said not facing him but the empty crowd.

"What are you talking about? It's just begun!" Ryan leaped forward to me. "Look!" He said "Look at your future unfold those guys loved you! You're going to college to study music and your going to light up the world… you and your piano"

I slowly searched for his hand and found it warm and safe against my cool one.

"…Hey listen-" I cut him off.

"Don't, don't ruin the moment." He stopped and held my hand tightly and I felt a very small tug at the corners of my lips. And there at the school theater late in the evening I found a new beginning standing on my stage. Next to my piano holding hands with my Evans.


End file.
